Race Against Time
by Roxotaku
Summary: 3rd place winner at iyfic contest on Livejournal. On InuYasha's most vulnerable night of the month, he and Kagome desperately race home. When the worst befalls them, it is up to Kagome to save them...


Race Against Time

Race Against Time

Disclaimer: InuYasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and her publishers. I make no money from this story.

The wind whistled through Kagome's hair and clothes as she clung tightly to InuYasha's on his back. It tore at her like a reflection of the fear that tore at her heart. Every leap and bound InuYasha took was bringing them closer to their home.

Faster, faster, she willed him to run. The night would soon be upon them. Not just any night, but the most dangerous night of the month for her hanyou, and therefore for her as well.

'I should not have asked InuYasha to take me there,' Kagome thought bitterly. 'I could have to bring the healing herbs to the village with someone else. It was too dangerous to make InuYasha venture so far away from home at this time.'

"I'm sorry," Kagome whispered, burying her face in his hair between his ears and clutching spasmodically to his shoulders.

"Don't be sorry," said InuYasha. "How were you to know they would need you to treat so many people? You were doing what Kaede trained you for."

Kagome nodded her head, the feeling of his silky hair and the comforting smell of him like a balm on her mind. But still her heart raced with anxiety, seemingly faster then her husbands flying feet.

"Besides, did you think I would let you go without me in your condition?"

The mention of her pregnancy made Kagome sigh then smile. It was early yet, but InuYasha had become even more protective than before – if that could be believed. InuYasha gripped her legs tighter, and turned his head to the side to get a glimpse of her. She nuzzled his cheek gently and he smirked.

"No InuYasha," Kagome said softly. "I know you would never let me go without you, especially now. It's just…"

Full night was suddenly upon them. InuYasha began to slow down, and then it happened. One pulse, two…Kagome could feel the change upon InuYasha from where she rode him, and then it was over. Gone were the signature ears, the silver hair, claws, fangs, and golden eyes. Instead she was on the back of a very human – and therefore much more vulnerable InuYasha. But still he kept going….

"Maybe we should find a place to rest?" Kagome said hopefully.

"There is no safe place between here and home," InuYasha said. "We must keep moving."

As Kagome pondered what he meant by 'no safe place,' she did not have long to find out exactly what he had implied. Because his hanyou senses were gone, InuYasha had not heard them. He was concentrating on using all the strength he could muster to get them home.

A group of three burly men, bandits by the look of them, sprung out of the bushes right in front of InuYasha and Kagome. There was no time for them to stop and react. The first one punched InuYasha in the jaw while another plucked Kagome off his back. He reeled under the unexpected blow, wiping blood off his mouth with the back of his hand.

"InuYasha!" Kagome yelled in fright, as the bandit twisted her arm around her back painfully.

"What a pretty prize," the bandit holding Kagome said, and the other two chuckled darkly. "You'll fetch a nice price from the slavers."

"Damn you, let go of her so I can kill you!" InuYasha yelled angrily and lunged for him.

The bandit used Kagome as a shield, foiling InuYasha's attempts to get at him. Meanwhile the other two bandits took clubs out of their obis.

"Watch out!" Kagome screamed, and InuYasha turned to see the clubs coming down on his head.

Kagome watched helplessly as the two men beat InuYasha with their clubs. He managed to land a few blows on them, but it was not enough. Tessaiga was useless and he had no weapons but his all too human fists. The blows rained down on his head, back, and shoulders, and his valiant attempts to fight back were getting weaker and weaker.

'I have to do something,' Kagome thought desperately. 'It's time I no longer wait for InuYasha to save me – this time it's my turn to do the saving.'

There was a small blade and mallet in her obi, if she could only get to them. A look of grim determination came over her face, and a snarl worthy of her husband at his angriest curled her mouth. Kagome kicked back, slamming with all the strength in her long, strong legs at the knee of her captor. Buckling in surprise, the bandit loosened his hold on her arm, and she twisted to slam her knee in his groin.

"ARGH!" He screamed, and eyes bulging, let her go completely.

Kagome stuck her fingers in his eyes, and he went down. Spinning around, she realized she better act fast. InuYasha's strength was wavering, and he was bruised and bloody all over. Taking the mallet out of her obi, she lifted it above her head and brought it down hard on the temple of one startled bandit. This was the distraction InuYasha needed to get the upper hand. Quickly Kagome handed him the knife, and he viciously stabbed the other bandit, who had tried to lunge for Kagome over his staggering friend. The knife was driven into his stomach, and InuYasha plunged it in again and again while Kagome rained blows with her mallet on the other bandit. When those two lay twitching on the ground, InuYasha got up and staggered over to Kagomes captor. With his last bit of strength, he kicked the bandit in the head, and he the bandit passed out.

"InuYasha!" Kagome said in alarm, as she watched him back pedal, shaking, away from the bandit and fell.

In a panic Kagome ran over to him, and took his head on her lap.

"You're safe now, Kagome." InuYasha whispered through broken and bloody lips.

"You're going to be alright InuYasha," Kagome said, smoothing his sticky hair away from his face. "Can you stand? We can't stay here."

InuYasha nodded, and she helped him to his feet. Putting his arm around her shoulders, he leaned on Kagome and let her lead him away. His weight on her became heavier and heavier, and it was becoming harder and harder for her to move forward.

'Just one step at a time.' Kagome thought, concentrating on getting as far away from the bandits as possible. 'Got to keep moving and find a safe enough place for us before he collapses.'

Pain lanced through Kagomes shoulders and back and she grimaced, but still she persevered. InuYashas steps were shuffling, and he was weaving on his feet. Finally she spotted a small spring, and headed that way. Gently she lowered InuYasha down against a tree, and sat down besides him. He could barely keep his eyes open, and let his head slip down until it was cradled in Kagome's lap. Soon he had passed out completely.

'Hold on InuYasha,' Kagome thought. 'Just make it through the night, I know you can do it. With the dawn, everything will be well.'

The night was long and hard on Kagome. She would drift off to sleep, only to pop awake full of anxiety to check InuYashas breathing and pulse and make sure he was still alive. It was a night of eternal torment, but Kagome refused to give up hope. After all they had been through, more than three years ago when they defeated Naraku and then the Shikon no Tama, she could not believe she would lose him now…

A prism of light played behind Kagome's closed eyes. The sweet chirping of birds intruded into her tormented dreams, and she twitched, startled. Reflexively she reached for InuYasha as she opened her eyes. The sunrise, in glowing pinks and oranges, was blessing the sky with its presence. Beams of light reached over the clouds like arms stretched out to enfold them in its comforting warmth. It gently kissed InuYashas dark head, and she held her breath as the change came upon him. Relief washed through her like an exhilarating drought of the finest sake, as his hair turned silver white, and his precious white dog ears sprouted on his head. With the change came rapid healing, and InuYasha woke, slowly turning and opening golden eyes to look at her. The smile pulled tightly at her face, it was so huge. She could not help the tears that came to her eyes and fell like rain on his cheeks.

"Why are you crying?" InuYasha said softly, and reached out to brush away a tear from her face.

"I never doubted you would make it," Kagome said, her voice choked with emotion. "But still, I am so glad the sunrise has saved you."

Kagome cradled InuYasha's head in her lap, and quietly they watched the sunrise, safe at last.


End file.
